Of Playboy Mishaps
by McKenzie rox
Summary: Arthur took a side job a while back and Alfred found it who of course leaked it to Francis. It takes a bit of French planning but Francis makes it on shoot and joins Arthur for a day. FrUk. Request fic. Playboy Bunny!Arthur.


**Okay, so I got a request a bit ago and I tried to figure it out and this is the best I can do. Playboy Bunny Arthur was kinda hard and I figured this would be how he was. **

Alfred choked on his coke as he flipped through his magazine and began laughing, dropping the magazine. He quickly reached into his pocket grabbing his phone dialing quickly "Dude! Francis, I just got this mag and you gotta check out page four!"

Francis yawned and checked his clock "Mon amour, are you aware it is five in the morning?"  
Alfred laughed "Nah dude, it's nine. Now check it out. The newest addition of playboy. I got it today, look it up. Page four!"  
Francis groaned and rolled out of bed walking to the computer starting it up and searching it. After a few minutes he stared at the page as it popped up. "Amerique, am I looking at-"  
"Dude can you believe Artie is in this and we never found out? Turns out they do one every once in a while with him in it!"  
Francis nodded "Well, I don't get these in France, et he took chances? But Amerique, it is still five, et I am still tired, so good bye~"  
Alfred pouted "Kay, see ya later, dude." The two hung up and Francis grinned crawling back in bed making phone calls, preparing for a time a bit later.

(Four weeks later)

Arthur shuffled uncomfortably in the changing room of the American magazine. He was wearing his usual outfit for goings like this, a double breasted black suit and tie, and was looking uncomfortable as girls prodded at his face cooing "Oh I wish I had your skin, come on Arthur, what's your secret?"  
"Tea. I just drink tea."  
One of them pouted "Fine, keep it to yourself. Oh, and the director said that you're working with someone else today, someone like yourself to be exact~"  
Arthur shot her a glare and huffed sliding off his seat "Fine, let me get changed then." She nodded and he walked to the outfits searching through for the one with his name written in sharpie on the stick on tag. He grimaced and pulled it off walking to the back, complete outfit thrown over his shoulder. He sighed stripping out of the suit and pulled a light pink shirt that went down to his midrift. He gave a light groan grumbling "What is with these Americans and their obsession with my stomach?" He tugged it on sliding his boxers off and pulling light pink silky panties, still uncomfortable with the panties rather than boxers, with a poofy white tail sewed on the back up his legs. He snatched the collar up, a white cloth, and fastened it to his neck grabbing a black tie tying it around his neck comfortably. With a gulp he grabbed some black leggings, which typically went up to his thighs, and exited the room blushing and fidgeting "Um, can I get some help?"  
One of the females he'd befriended here, a nice if a bit touchy girl named Amelia with a huge bust, came over immediately "I got you, dude!" She grabbed the leggings and held out a hand "Up."  
He pulled a leg up so she could hold it pulling the black thigh high cloth up, rubbing the cloth straight over his thigh, before repeating with the other leg. Arthur mumered "Thank you, can you tie me up in the back?" He turned around to show strings connecting the back "It is supposed to be much tighter than this."  
She nodded happily "Sure, bro, not a problem."  
As soon as she finished tying him up Arthur darted away, flustered at being in the outfit, and to the shooting room "Okay, let's get this done, you wankers, I'm uncom-" he stopped dead and his face paled at the sight.  
In the middle of the room waving his hand flamboyantly was France, in a black swimsuit bunny outfit, back dipping low to show his pale soft skin. Francis turned around and beamed "Ah~ there you are mon amour~ we will be shooting together today~"  
Arthur whimpered as Francis stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist pulling him close and grinned lecherously "Et you've found another fun outfit I see~ you should share more~"  
Arthur snapped and lashed out punching Francis's cheek "Shut your mouth you arse ho-"  
"Arthur! What do you think you are doing?! Francis is new, don't hit new kids!" He looked up to see the photographer glaring holes in his head. He shrunk under the berate and nodded grumbling a meaningless apology.  
Francis beamed all the same and hugged him, moving a leg between his legs to rub his crotch "Oui, it is okay, mon amour~"  
Arthur yelped and shuddered blushing once more "Fine, whatever, get off you frog!" He shoved him off, ignoring the mumbled 'That's what I was trying to do.' and looked up "What position?"  
The photographer looked down at his notes and chuckled "Francis, will be in your arms. Arthur you will be behind him. With your arms around him and giving a sly look. Francis, look confused and nervous. Arthur, hand trailing down his side."  
Both of them stiffened and looked at the other in shock before Francis's face turned to horror and Arthur's triumph. Arthur moved behind Francis and smirked evilly as he pushed a leg between Francis's and trailed a hand to rest at his hip, fondling the strap there. Francis looked as uncomfortable as he could be in the situation "Uh, are you sure we cannot switch, monsier?" There was a series of clicks as pictures were taken.  
The photographer shook his head "Nope. Perfect just like that. Now, Arthur pin Francis, enter twine your fingers. Arthur, be more sweet, Francis be aroused."  
Francis complied as he was tugged to the ground and Arthur dropped to his knees over Francis smirking "Regret doing this now, wanker?"  
He hovered and Francis wriggled underneath him "Non!" They looked up at the camera and Arthur reached below him rubbing Francis's cock. A light whine escaped Francis's throat and he flushed biting his lip. Arthur returned to crouching over Francis and licked his lips as if in waiting. Clicks went off and the photographer continued instructions. Some were for Arthur on top but the moment the roles were switched Arthur went completely submissive and Francis more alluring. They ended the photo shoot with Francis grabbing the crotch area of Arthur while behind him, to hide his privates from showing in the apparently too small underwear, with his head resting on his shoulder and Arthur's hand fisting Francis's soft hair. Francis was smirking and Arthur's mouth forming an 'O' head lolled back and one hand clenching the strap of the panties.  
"Okay boys, that's all. See you."  
Francis looked up grinning and chirped a happy thank you and grabbed Arthur's wrist dragging him out. They passed Alfred who was talking to Amelia. Alfred looked over and gaped at the two men and Amelia waved "Oh! Arthur, this is the dude I told you about! The one with the big di-"  
Arthur looked scandalized and screeched "Amelia!"  
She and Alfred burst into laughter and Francis sent an annoyed look to the two continuing to drag Arthur back to the dressing room. He shoved him on the bench attached to the wall and dropped to his knees "Mon amour I've been ready to do this since you entered the room."  
Arthur sent him a confused look until the underwear were moved off his erection and Francis's mouth enveloped him. He gave a moan and bucked up into his mouth "Oh hell! Francis!"  
Francis smirked around him bobbing and reached under the bench grabbing his outfit groping it blindly while sucking him off. Francis gave a hum of triumph as he pulled out a bottle of lube. He slipped out of his own outfit easily and pulled off Arthur's member giving it a kiss. He grinned pouring lube on his hands and flipped Arthur over onto his stomach pulling the panties down to pool around his ankles and pressed a finger inside of Arthur, wiggling it around a moment before pushing a second inside groaning as he tightened.  
Arthur panted and looked back "Excited, wanker?"  
Francis gave a sheepish look "Oui. I have been without anything for a few weeks planning things right~ so pardone moi! but I am quite~ are you almost ready mon amour?" Francis pushed in the third finger twisting his hand around and curling his fingers.  
Arthur groaned and gripped the bench as Francis pulled his fingers out undoing the ties on Arthur's back. Arthur grunted and Francis pushed inside him sheathing completely in a single thrust. They stilled panting and Arthur looked back pressing against Francis "Move dammit."  
Francis grinned and gripped his hips "With pleasure~" he began rocking into Arthur "Mon amour, you were doing well at the picture, trying to be atop moi~" the rocking sped up to thrusts "But it did not feel right, Oui?" He pulled Arthur up off the bench, pulling out completely. He flipped Arthur picking up the smaller nation and reached down opening his entrance resheathing himself inside thrusting.  
Arthur whined lightly as he was suddenly emptied and Francis grinned moving them over to the outfits grabbing the rabbit ears that hung on his head lopsidedly throwing them off and tugged Arthur closer ramming into him. Arthur stiffened and clenched around him as Francis finally found his prostate and moaned loudly pushing back against him "Wanker, get on with it!"  
Francis grinned and began sucking on his neck thrusting in. He bit down and Arthur's nails dug into his back painfully. He released, licking the wound over and sucking again before pull off with a wet pop and a grunt reaching between them panting "Mon amour, I'm going to-"  
Arthur groaned and pushed against Francis's hips "Hurry, you frog!" He complied grabbing Arthur's weeping member stroking it jerkily pushing him over the edge and into completion. Arthur came with a shout and clenched around Francis tighter, practically sucking Francis in, and the larger nation gave several more hurried thrusts grabbing Arthur's shoulder pulling him close pushing his tongue in his wet mouth, licking around eagerly as he came inside with a deep thrust.  
Arthur groaned as Francis pulled out with a slick sound and leaned over him kissing him still, swallowing the sound gleefully. Arthur shoved him off panting for air and looked over "You arse, get my clothes before we are spotted."  
"To late, babe." Arthur's head shot over and he gaped at a snickering Amelia and an uncomfortable Alfred "Hot. Now get dressed, we got places to go Francey."  
Francis nodded with a grin "Oui, it is the least I can do for the one to let me in here~ I will be out in a moment, mademoiselle~"  
Arthur lay still horrified as Francis stood up grabbing a suit pulling it on and walked to the door looping an arm around her waist "Let us go then, Oui?"  
She nodded "Yeah, come on, I found a new burger joint, and I want you to scare away some douches who touched my ass."  
Francis frowned as they walked and his voice carried "But that goes against moi beliefs, they should do this, non?"  
"Nah dude, I don't like it, just do it."  
Their voices faded and Arthur stared at Alfred still panting lightly "... So you should get some pants on bro, I can see your junk."  
Arthur flushed and threw the first object he could reach at Alfred "Wanker! Get the hell out!"  
Alfred laughed and turned walking out quickly "Not a problem bro! Heard you had an awesome photo shoot today, congrats." Arthur looked around for his outfit and gave a light whimper as he found it on the ground. Covered in cum. Apparently Francis found it brilliant to fuck him on his suit. He looked up and blushed reaching for a more covering outfit preparing to run. Oh that frog would rue this day, he would be sure of that.


End file.
